


You and me, then and now.

by poi3104



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Malaysia GP 2016, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poi3104/pseuds/poi3104
Summary: History could re-write itself. It's just a matter of time.Malaysia GP 2016 fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #Fictober challenge.  
> I was at K1 grandstand and no any speaker there, so I listened to all track activity via the radio. At some point of the race, before Lewis’s engine blown up, while Nico depressed to chasing P3 and 2 Red Bulls just about start racing each other, the track English announcer had mentioned about ex-Red Bulls (Seb & Mark) duo were sitting together now and probably enjoy the on-track drama between current RB drivers (and it woke me up from the pretty dull race actually) but sadly no any photo of them.

Mark walked into the hospitality area before he saw Sebastian sat in front of the big screen watching the race, he decided to catch up with his old teammate before he’s back to his duty.

 

“Hey, mate.”

 

“Oh, hi. Don’t you need to go down there?”

 

“Nah, not within an hour, can I sit here?”

 

“Sure…”

 

“Bad day huh?”

 

“…It could be worse if I took Nico out of the race with me.”

 

“It’s just an accident, he’ll understand.”

 

“I won’t surprise if he doesn’t, I almost ruined his championship anyway.”

 

“ _Ah_ Seb, don’t be so hard to yourself like this, I’m sure he will.”

 

“…I hope so.”

 

They watched the race together without any conversation but there wasn’t uncomfortable silence between them anymore. Mark checked his phone sometimes while Seb’s eyes glue with the race on TV.

 

“Max did good, didn’t he? He could catch up Daniel a couple laps later I guess.”

 

“He wasn’t annoying you?”

 

“A bit, but he’s just a kid, you can’t be annoyed with kids you know.”

 

“Ha! Finally! Sebastian Vettel has grown up.”

 

“Oh shut up you old man.”

 

“You know, I actually feel old right now, they keep asking me about us on 2013 comparing with Daniel and Max today, 3 years past! but they still talk about us. I can’t believe it.”

 

“So, what was your answer?”

 

“I told them to ask Christian.”

 

First time since the race start that Sebastian was laughing this loud.

 

“Yeah better ask him, I guess he’s relieved to get rid of us both finally.”

 

“We’re the worst.”

 

“Eh, Nico and Lewis?”

 

“Nah, we were.”

 

“But I’m glad we worked it out.”

 

“Me too, mate, me too…”

 

They fell into comfortable silence after that until Mark noticed it’s time to go down to the podium.

 

“Gotta go, mate, talk to you later?”

 

“Yeah, ok, see you then…. ugh I just want to be up there with you again.” Seb was pouting.

 

“Podium?”

 

“Yeah, it would be nice…”

 

“And they will have a big fuss and you’ll hate it.”

 

“I know but still…”

 

“Next year we will.”

 

“Yeah, next year we will.”

 

Sebastian echoed Mark but it sounded like a promise.  
Next year they will be back there together.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in English and it isn't my native language. Please forgive me for every error.


End file.
